


Kissing Cleopatra

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Femslash.





	Kissing Cleopatra

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Kissing Cleopatra  
Author: Rebecca A. Anderson  
RAting: NC-17  
Pairing: CJ/Abbey  
WARNING: This story contains explicit sex between CJ and Abbey, and is rated NC-17 for same. If you are offended by such, please use the delete key judiciously. 

**Kissing Cleopatra by Rebecca A. Anderson**

You carry my body to the summit of joy, the end of search, the goal of love! How much kissing can Cleopatra stand? --- Rose Cleveland to Evangeline Whipple, circa 1890

Abbey sighed and rubbed her eyes. "CJ, this whole brief-writing thing is going nowhere fast," she muttered.

"Well, considering you didn't really say anything remarkably worth briefing the press in DC about..." CJ grumbled. "And why the hell did I get stuck on this trip anyway?"

"Nancy, my press secretary, got an ear infection at the last minute. I thought you were okay with this trip -- Jed said you were."

"With all due respect, ma'am, the President is an intellectual bully."

"Abbey, not ma'am," Abbey corrected mildly, fishing through her suitcase. "Ah, here we go!" She pulled out a wine bottle. "Apricot wine."

"Apricot wine? I've never heard of that!"

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Abbey enthused. "There's a vinyard in Missouri that makes it in the summer/fall with the apricot harvest... Jed and I love it." She grabbed two glasses and pulled the cork out of the bottle. She poured the glasses a liberal three-quarters full and handed one of the glasses to CJ. "To the dead brief!"

"To the brief," CJ replied, lifting her glass. She brought it down and sipped it hesitantly. "Mmm... heavenly!" she exclaimed, proceeding to down the whole glass quickly.

Abbey laughed and did the same. "So let's get our minds off the dead brief for a while. More?"

"Please." CJ took back her newly-refilled glass and smirked. "So, what do we want to talk about while we're getting inebriated?"

"Who says we have to talk about anything?" Abbey scoffed. "I mean, with Jed around, who would WANT to talk much?"

"Good point, Abbey," CJ grinned, refilling again.

Abbey giggled and filled up again as well. "We are gonna be so drunk..."

"And your point is...?"

"Mmm... don't have one," Abbey murmured.

"Abbey, have you..." CJ's voice trailed off into a snorting laugh.

"Have I ever what?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid question anyway."

"CJ?"

CJ shrugged, took a deep breath and slurred together, "Haveyoueverbeenattractedtoanotherwoman?"

It took Abbey a minute to unravel that little speech. She took a sip of wine and sighed. "A few times, yes."

"So you've never... oh hell... I mean... oh, God, I must be drunk to be trying to ask this!"

Abbey laughed. "No, CJ, I've never acted on my physical attraction to anyone but Jed," she said. "Partially because... I never found another 'right' attraction to act on." Sadness ghosted across her features as she poured the last of the wine into their glasses.

CJ pursed her lips together. "So, if I asked you to... You would say no?"

"Claudia Jean, if you asked me to read you the phone book, I would," Abbey murmured in earnest, her speech slurring ever so slightly. "I love you. I adore you. And if you asked me to..."

"Make love to me?" CJ supplied with a crooked grin.

"And if you asked me to make love to you... yes, I would."

"You're just saying that because you're drunk," CJ accused.

"What? You can't imagine me saying that when I'm sober?"

"No."

"CJ, you don't know me very well, then."

CJ set aside her empty glass. "So, will you?"

"Will I?"

"Make love to me."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, CJ." Abbey left her chair and sat down beside CJ on the couch. "I'm glad you came on this trip, CJ."

"Me, too," CJ said, taking Abbey hand in hers. "I just... hesitate to do this, because... I mean, the President will..."

"Jed loves us both, and he won't do anything, as long as he gets his due," Abbey promised. CJ lifted Abbey's hand to her lips, kissing it gently. "Do you want..."

"Abbey, I want you," CJ confessed. "I love you. But... I mean, you love your husband, and..."

"He loves you like a sister, Ceej. I love you... deeper than that. Sisterhood is a surface sphere of existance, but love is deeper \-- more infinitely complex," Abbey murmured. "The same with marriage."

"Abbey, don't you dare get all philisophical on me," CJ grumbled. She tenderly traced the outline of Abbey's chin.

Abbey caressed CJ's cheek and smiled a hint of a seductive smile. "You know, if this gets out CJ, I'll deny everything." She leaned forward and drew CJ down for a soul-shattering kiss that rocked them both to the very core. Abbey's kisses were gentle and tender, slow and burning, their sole purpose to arouse and pleasure. CJ found herself floating on a sea of desire, wondering why this woman's talents were wasted on a man like Jed Bartlet. She began to kiss back, opening her lips and tangling her tongue with Abbey's in an intricate dance. A deep moan echoed in their ears, but from whose throat it had issued was up for debate.

Abbey pulled back, breathless and dishevelled. "Be patient with me -- this is my first time doing this," she murmured, beginning to unbutton CJ's shirt with trembling fingers. "But I think I can handle it."

CJ smiled indulgently, bending to trail a string of feather-light kisses down Abbey's neck, taking great pleasure in the deep-throated moan that passed her lips. Abbey slid CJ's shirt off her shoulders, worshipfully trailing her fingertips over the newly-bared flesh, making CJ shiver, before kissing her again, slowly, passionately... She wanted to be in complete control of this liason, but CJ had other plans.

Abbey made an inarticulate sound of surprised protest that turned into a moan as CJ unbuttoned and removed her sweater. She blinked dazedly as CJ broke the kiss and smirked, murmuring, "Now we're even." Abbey growled her protest but ultimately reached for her lover again, craving the taste of her. The intense desire was as intoxicating as the wine had been, and they lost themselves in the drunken haze, kissing, touching, stoking banked fires of passion that were suddenly blazing once again.

Somehow, they wound up stretched out on the bed in the bedroom of the suite -- how they got there, naked, totally escaping their memories. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the burning passion between them.

CJ kissed her way down Abbey's body, relishing the way she writhed and gasped as she ran her fingers over the sensitive flesh of her knees and inner thighs. "Oh God... CJ..." Abbey groaned in ecstatic agony. A single tear slid down her cheek as she moaned and fought to grip the sheets when CJ's fingers found their mark, stroking and probing gently, the pace gradually increasing to a fevered pitch. Abbey's world shattered into a million sparkling shards of ecstasy as she arched her back, pressing herself against CJ's hand while she exploded in orgasmic bliss.

When she came back to reality, CJ was up at eye-level, staring into her eyes. "Your turn," CJ murmured, trying valiently, but in vain, not to show how much she was aching for Abbey's touch.

Abbey, however drunk and hungover on desire she was, was hardly blind or stupid. With loving, tender deliberation, she pulled CJ close for a long, deep, intoxicating kiss. CJ groaned... she was already hot and bothered from watching Abbey's spectacular performance, and she was desperate for release. Abbey knew that -- her eyes were unfocused, her skin was flushed pink...

Abbey kissed her again gently before moving down her body and darting her tongue out to lap up some of the liquid on CJ's inner thigh. "You taste delicious..." she murmured as CJ writhed under her touch. Knowing instinctively what to do, Abbey's tongue moved in to toy with CJ, probing gently, slowly, working on tonguefucking her into oblivion. CJ's fingers grasped the sheets until her knuckles were white and she bucked her hips as she fell over the precipice of ecstasy with a hoarse cry. But Abbey didn't stop there, merely continued to build her up and slam her into a wall of utter bliss.

When all was quiet again, they clung to one another in the redeeming glow of first-time lovers, drifting off into exhausted slumber.

The ringing of the phone finally roused Abbey. She looked at the clock and groaned as she picked up the receiver. "Hello, dear. Couldn't you sleep?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Jed asked.

"It's 3AM -- who else would be calling me?"

"Oh yeah. how's the campaigning?"

"Fine -- and thanks for sending CJ. She's going to be a life-saver this next week. Now, can I go back to sleep, please?"

"Yeah -- call me later, sweetknees."

"Mmm..." Abbey agreed non-comittally, hanging up. She looked at CJ, feeling no guilt for what they had done -- but then, the shock value hadn't yet worn off, probably.

"The President?" CJ murmured sleepily.

"Yeah."

"You feel guilty?"

"Not yet."

"Good."

"CJ, kiss me," Abbey requested quietly, her voice husky with emotion. CJ complied, kissing the older woman with a worshipful, feather-light caress of her lips. "I love you," she m urmured, snuggling up again and pulling the covers up over them once again. "And if there are consequences to this, we'll deal with them together," she promised.

FINIS


End file.
